One Hello to Forever
by LastMelodya
Summary: For #LAFSEvent 3/4 Happy NS Day/Sakura mengantarkan surat-surat musim semi itu agar mereka tak merasa kesepian/Obrolan dengan pria di balik intercom kotak surat nomer empat/"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"/Dan Sakura tak lagi merasa sepi/Telat beberapa menit :') but, still RnR?


_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, OOC, implied NaruSaku_

_Special for LAFS Event – Love at First Sight, Japanese NaruSaku Official Day_

_Telat? :'(_

**.**

_**One Hello to Forever**_

**.**

**.**

"_I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her__. __—Julia Roberts in Noting Hill.__"_

**.**

**.**

Angin masih berembus pelan. Menerbangkan helaian merah muda yang sewarna dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang kini terlihat berguguran di sepanjang jalan. Khas musim semi. Hanami di mana-mana, rasanya setiap pohon sakura berubah menjadi sebuah atap rumah yang dirasa paling nyaman. Piknik, kencan. Yang jelas bersama orang-orang terkasih. Merah muda itu lambing cinta, katanya. jadi, selama musim semi, jangan pernah mengingat-ingat tentang hal yang menyakitkan. Jatuh cintalah. Ucapkan halo kepada cinta baru.

Haruno Sakura masih mengayuh sepedanya tanpa beban. Semilir angin musim semi dan aromanya mampu menghangatkan rasa yang sedikit terasa dingin. Senyumnya terulas, melihat kumpulan orang yang tengah berhanami dengan riang. Ia juga ingin seperti itu, berhanami di bawah pohon sakura, ia yakin ia dapat dengan mudah berbaur bersama kelopak-kelopak indah itu. Merah muda. Serasa musim ini adalah musim miliknya saja, ya?

Tapi ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan. Dibandingkan hanya terduduk santai menikmati hari, mengantar pesan-pesan di musim semi adalah pekerjaan pentingnya. Khusus setiap musim ini saja, gadis bermarga Haruno itu selalu membuka jasa pengantar surat. Setiap pagi selama musim semi Sakura akan menemukan beberapa amplop yang sebagian besar berwarna merah muda di dalam _box post_ yang sengaja ia buat untuk si pengirim yang memerlukan jasanya. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya senang membantu orang-orang yang selama musim semi ini menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Maka ia membuka jasa itu, _Spring Box,_ untuk siapa saja yang ingin mengirimkan surat kepada orang-orang terkasihnya di musim semi ini.

Ia pernah merasakan sakit hati.

Ia pernah merasa di mana setiap detik yang dijalani hanyalah sebuah beban berat.

Ia pernah jatuh cinta, namun dikhianati.

Dan ia pernah memiliki, namun ditinggalkan.

Jack dalam Titanic pernah mengatakan, _when you have nothing, you've got nothing to lose_. Dan Sakura memahami betul makna kata itu. Lebih baik tidak memiliki apa-apa, karena dengan begitu kita tidak akan pernah merasa kehilangan.

Kring. Kring.

Dering bel sepeda ia bunyikan ketika melihat beberapa anak kecil yang tengah asyik bermain di depannya. Berlarian kecil, anak-anak itu segera menepi. Sakura tersenyum pada mereka seraya sebelah tangannya meraih beberapa batang lollipop dari dalam keranjang sepedanya. Kemudian ia ulurkan tangannya ke arah anak-anak itu yang disambut mereka dengan begitu antusias.

Ia hanya ingin berbagi.

Jika ia tak bisa memiliki, setidaknya ia masih bisa berbagi.

.

.

Sekali lagi deringan bel sepeda terdengar. Kali ini bersamaan dengan berhentinya sepeda merah muda yang Sakura kendarai. Gadis itu turun dan menuntun sepedanya untuk memarkirkan di depan sebuah kantor pos.

Kantor pos di Konoha_—_tempat tinggal Sakura, tidak seperti kantor-kantor pos pada umumnya. Tidak ada yang melayani di balik meja kerja, yang ada hanyalah sebuah kotak pos yang berbaris. Dan di setiap sisi kotak pos terdapat sebuah _intercom_ yang menghubungi si pengirim surat dan sang pelayan kantor pos. Mereka tidak perlu berhadapan langsung, hanya tinggal memasukkan amplop-amplop surat di kotak pos dan melaporkan tujuan surat-surat itu melalui _intercom_.

Seperti biasa, Sakura menghampiri kotak pos nomer empat dari enam kotak pos yang ada di sana. Ia memasukkan beberapa surat musim semi yang dititipkan padanya, kemudian menyebutkan tujuannya melalui _intercom_.

Setelah itu akan terdengar sebuah suara formal seorang pria yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan Sakura pun kembali melangkah keluar menaiki sepedanya.

Menyusuri musim semi seorang diri.

Berbagi.

Menunggu surat-surat selanjutnya yang menghampiri.

.

.

Pagi itu, Sakura menemukan sebuah surat beramplop hitam di dalam box post di depan rumahnya. Tujuan yang tertulis dalam surat itu adalah Surga. Setengah heran setengah tersenyum geli, ia pun tetap membawa surat itu seperti surat-surat lainnya. Terkadang kesepian memang menakutkan.

Ia menghampiri kotak pos nomer empat itu lagi. Memasukkannya lalu menyebutkan tujuan-tujuannya lewat _intercom_. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli saat dirinya menyebutkan tujuan surat beramplop hitam itu. Mungkin sang kurir nanti akan kebingungan dengan tujuannya, tapi biarlah _intercom_ otomatis itu kembali mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Surga."

Setelah itu, Sakura sudah siap berbalik untuk melangkah, sebelum tiba-tiba suara formal di _intercom_ itu kini bersuara tidak seperti biasanya_—_dan lebih nyaring.

"Tunggu! Ke mana tujuan surat yang terakhir kausebutkan tadi?"

Diam-diam Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Oh, Tuhan, ia kira selama ini _intercom_ yang selalu berujar "Terima kasih" dengan suara formal hanyalah sebuah intercom yang telah disetting otomatis. Sakura tak menyangkan kalau ternyata ada seseorang yang berjaga di balik alat komunikasi itu.

Sedikit ragu, ia menyahut. "Surga."

"Apa?" Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Surga. Apa suaraku tidak terdengar dengan jelas?"

"Surga mana yang kaumaksud itu?"

Kening Sakura semakin mengerut. Hei, jadi suara formal yang setiap hari ia dengar itu sebenarnya dimiliki oleh seorang pria cerewet ini?

"Surga ya Surga! Bisakah kau kerjakan pekerjaanmu saja tanpa harus bertanya macam-macam?" Gadis itu akhirnya ikut terbawa emosi. "Ugh_—_maaf dan terima kasih."

Sakura pun berbalik pergi. Melangkah meninggalkan kotak surat nomer empat itu bersama dengan sebuah _intercom_. Yang tanpa ia ketahui, membuat seseorang di baliknya terpaku heran.

.

.

Satu lagi hari di musim semi yang Sakura lalui untuk pergi ke kantor pos. Hanya saja pagi ini ia tak menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan tujuan ke Surga. Setidaknya kejadian awkward itu tidak akan terulang hari ini.

Sakura juga sedikit merasa tak enak dengan seseorang di balik intercom itu. Kemarin ia membentaknya, bukan? Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya saja ia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

'Surga mana yang kaumaksud itu?'

Mana Sakura tahu, ia sendiri juga sudah cukup bingung dengan surat berwarna kelam itu.

Hari ini angin berembus sedikit lebih kencang dan dingin. Awan juga tak secerah biasanya. Biarpun begitu, tetap tak menghambat Sakura mengantarkan surat-surat musim semi yang terkumpul rapi di dalam box post=nya.

Kantor pos sepi, tak seramai biasanya. Saat ia masuk hanya ada satu orang yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari sana. Juga satu orang lagi yang tengah memasukkan surat di kotak pos nomer dua.

Sekali lagi ia melangkah menuju kotak pos nomer empat. Memasukkan satu-persatu surat di tangannya, setelah itu menyebutkan secara bergantian tujuan surat-surat itu melalui _intercom_.

Tapi, ucapan balasan dari arah alat komunikasi itu membuatnya terpaku sesaat.

"Hei, mengapa kau selalu melakukan hal ini?"

Nada suara itu masih sama seperti suara pada _intercom_ di kotak surat nomer empat yang kemarin-kemarin. Selama beberapa minggu Sakura hanya dapat mendengar suara itu berkata 'terima kasih' dengan formal, namun setelah kejadian kemarin, ia jadi mengetahui seperti apa nada suara seseorang di balik _intercom_ itu yang sebenarnya.

Suara bernada berat namun ceria.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hanya itu yang Sakura katakana selanjutnya. Matanya sedikit menerawang, mau tak mau jadi memikirkan jawaban sebenarnya atas pertanyaan lelaki di balik _intercom_ itu. Mengapa ia selalu melakukan hal ini? Hal yang seharusnya membuatnya merasa repot tapi nyatanya ia senang melakukannya.

"Aku tidak ingat kau pernah ke sini sebelum musim semi. Tapi saat musim semi ini tiba, kau selalu datang setiap hari untuk mengantarkan surat-surat itu, bukan?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

Ya. Lantas, jawaban apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?

"Bahkan surat hitam bertujuan Surga itu, eh?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan jawaban sebenarnya atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Namun pikirannya yang lain malah mengajukan keberatan, untuk apa ia memikirkan hal itu? Toh memang ini adalah hal yang ingin ia lakukan, kan? Tidak penting sekali menjawab pertanyaan orang yang bahkan hanya ia kenal lewat suaranya itu, tak pernah melihat wajahnya secara langsung.

Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, ia pun mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu, baka."

Dan lagi-lagi ia melangkah pergi, berbalik menjauhi _intercom_ itu menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Namun sesuatu yang Sakura tangkap saat ia menatap ke arah luar lagi-lagi membuatnya dongkol setengah mati.

Cih, hujan?

Pantas sekali hari ini cuacanya agak aneh. Dan … memang aneh menemukan hujan di tengah-tengah musim semi seperti ini. Dengan agak malas, akhirnya gadis itu melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam. Matanya menangkap sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di samping _intercom_ nomer empat.

Sial, kenapa kursinya harus berada di sana, sih? Lagi-lagi dengan terpaksa Sakura pun menghampiri kursi panjang itu.

_Emerald_-nya bergerak liar menatap sekeliling. Sepi. Hanya ada suara hujan dan terkadang petir yang tidak begitu besar. Matanya menangkap guguran helai bunga sakura di luar kini telah mengambang bersama air hujan. Pengunjung kantor pos yang terakhir ia lihat pun seperti sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat ini.

_Bad luck_.

Dari dulu ia memang tak pernah beruntung. Dari dulu ia memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri.

Merasakan kesepian yang menyengat hingga bilik hatinya.

"Hei, jangan melamun."

Biner Sakura mengejap beberapa kali, agak terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari _intercom_ di sebelah kirinya.

"Memangnya apa yang harus dilakukan seseorang yang sedang sendiri kalau bukan melamun?" dengus Sakura kesal.

Semilir angin semakin kencang menerbangkan helaian merah muda gadis yang tengah merengut itu. Guyuran hujan masih statis, tak bertambah deras namun juga tak bertambah kecil. Udara di sekeliling juga masih terasa aneh. Dan Sakura masih merasa kesepian.

Lalu, balasan suara dari _intercom_ itu sesaat membuat jantung Sakura berdebar kencang.

"Kau tidak sendiri, aku akan selalu menemanimu dari sini. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Dan Sakura tak lagi merasa sepi.

.

.

Hari ini hujan tak turun seperti kemarin. Memang, langit musim semi sudah tidak terlihat cerah. Sepertinya ini tanda-tanda peralihan musim. Sakura menghela napas di atas sepedanya, sepertinya musim semi akan segera berakhir.

Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya, melewati jalan-jalan becek sisa hujan kemarin. Harum musim semi bercampur dengan petrichor, membuat gadis itu sesaat merasa tenang.

Surat yang dititipkan padanya hari ini tidak terlalu banyak. Mungkin karena semakin sedikit orang-orang yang merasa kesepian. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Dulu sekali, Sakura pernah jatuh cinta. Tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding dengan jatuh cinta, apalagi jika perasaanmu itu dibalas.

Namanya Sasuke. Mereka menjalin hubungan cukup lama, melewati dua musim semi bersama-sama. Sampai Sasuke mengkhianati dirinya pada musim semi ketiga.

Selingkuh. Pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ino. Dan mulai saat itu, Sakura tak pernah lagi mau memercayai orang. Sekalipun orang-orang terdekatnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, orang yang menyakitinya adalah orang terdekatnya sendiri. Sahabat dan kekasihnya.

Gadis itu menghentikan sepeda merah mudanya di parkiran kantor pos. Membawa surat-surat musim seminya untuk kemudian berjalan menuju kotak surat nomer empat. Seperti biasa, memasukkan surat-surat itu dan menyebutkan tujuannya satu-persatu melalui _intercom_.

"…"

Kening Sakura mengerut saat tak menemukan balasan suara apapun setelah ia selesai menyebutkan alamat tujuan surat-surat itu. Ia bergumam pelan, mengucapkan kata 'halo' beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali mengulangi alamat tujuan surat-surat itu.

"Halo?"

"…"

Nyatanya, tak ada suara apapun yang menyambutnya. Sakura menghela napas, apa _intercom_ ini rusak?

Sekali lagi Sakura memantapkan suaranya, kembali bersiap mengucapkan, "Hal_—_"

"_—_terima kasih."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong dengan suara berat bernada ceria itu. Bukan, suara itu bukan berarah dari _intercom_ nomer empat atau nomer-nomer lainnya. Suara itu begitu nyata. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura mendengar suara itu tanpa adanya efek microfon atau suara gemerisik yang biasanya mengiringi suara itu.

Sebuah sentuhan di lengannya membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan refleks balik badan.

Dan saat itulah ia menemukannya. Seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Mata birunya bersinar dan seolah ikut tersenyum. Rambut pirangnya terlihat seperti matahari yang menjanjikan kehangatan. Dan sentuhannya di kulit Sakura menyalurkan kelembutan yang mengalir menuju dadanya.

_Love at first sight_. Cinta. Itulah yang mengalir dalam diri Sakura saat ini. Lama mengenal suara itu, namun sekali pandang, mampu membuatnya merasakan adjektif itu.

"Halo."

Di sinilah Sakura. Berdiri di depan Naruto. Menyambut kata halo, disimpan untuk selamanya.

_I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her__._

**.**

**.**

**Finish.**

**.**

**a/n**: Maksa. Aneh. Asdfghjkl alur and story. But, masih bersedia untuk me-review? :')

**LastMelodya**


End file.
